So Emotional
by Ara Rivergron
Summary: Travis no es como cualquier estudiante recién llegada a McKinley. Es la prima de Santana Lopez. Durante su primer año en la escuela deberá adaptarse a su nueva vida, a los nuevos amores, al club Glee, y a la reaparicion de un fantasma de su pasado, su ex-novio, quien resulta ser el nuevo maestro de McKinley, Roman Bennett.
1. La Nueva Santana?

Travis sintio en su hombro por primera vez el insistente dedo indice de Jacob Ben Israel. Aunque su prima le habia mencionado lo molesto que podia ser Israel, no imaginaba que lo era, pero doblemente. La chica de la cámara fotográfica y el chico que grababa también rodeaban a Travis.

-Travis Portman, se dice que eres la prima sin trasero, sin pechos y sin la maldad lésbica de Santana Lopez. Es cierto?

-No hablaré contigo.

-Vamos, no lo ocultes - insistió mientras él y su equipo perseguían a Travis. - Sabemos de buena fuente que eres prima de la señorita Boobies. Vamos, dime algo, eres lesbiana también? Te unirás a las Cheerios? Le robarás el novio a alguna chica? Te unirás al Gay Club?

-BASTA ! - gritó ofuscada. Jacob se detuvo.- Para tu información, no soy lesbiana, no me uniré a las Cheerios, no le robaré el novio a nadie, y ese club se llama Club Glee. Lo entiendes? Está bien. Espera un momento... no eres el chico al que encontraron masturbándose con una foto de Rachel Berry? Claro que lo eres ! - Todos rieron, menos Jacob. - Ah, sí. Tú eres el idiota al que Brittany golpeó con un paraguas. Si te conozco. Y sabes algo? No tendré pechos o trasero, pero soy tan perra como Santana. Te queda claro? Volverás a molestarme?

-Detén la grabación. - Jacob tapó su rostro y corrió. Verlo llorando siempre era un divertido espectáculo que los alumnos de McKinley disfrutaban con un delicioso sabor de venganza. Ahora todos conocían a esa chica que ni siquiera lucía como Santana, pero que podía llegar a ser tan malvada como ella.

Will Schuester miraba a la distancia, mientras recogía sus nuevos horarios en la recepción. Travis le recordaba mucho a Santana: bonita, altiva, con la cabeza erguida, los brazos cruzados y la actitud antipática que caracterizaba a la porrista. Sin embargo, recordaba también aquella llamada que Santana le había hecho, en la que le sugería que la probara lo antes posible para el club. Su talento era asombroso, pero era un secreto que no había querido compartir con nadie.

-Disculpa, eres Will Schuester, cierto? - un hombre se acercó tímidamente a Schue, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones sobre Travis.

-Sí, soy yo. Tú debes ser Roman, cierto?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Bienvenido a McKinley ! - dijo Will a Roman Bennett, el nuevo maestro. Ambos se dieron la mano, y Will, emocionado, le habló de la escuela.  
-Es maravilloso. Es genial. Tenemos al club Glee, a las Cheerios, a Emma, mi futura esposa, quien es la consejera estudiantil, y tenemos...  
De pronto la visión de Roman se nubló al verla. Era posible acaso? Su locura de amor había valido la pena? Era ella, la chica por la que había decidido trabajar en McKinley aquella que guardaba sus libros con nerviosismo en el casillero? Era esa chica nada más ni nada menos que...

-Travis - susurró suavemente. Will se detuvo.

-Conoces a esa chica?

-Claro que la conozco. Ella fue ... ella fue mi estudiante.

-Guau ! Que pequeño es el mundo. Esa chica es la prima de Santana Lopez, una de las mejores cantantes que tuve en el coro.  
Sonrió nervioso. Sintió el impulso de hablarle, sin embargo ella volteó en la dirección contraria, y sus ojos no se encontraron. Aún recordaba la primera vez que la había visto. Lucía tan bonita como ahora. La diferencia era que la historia no pesaba tanto sobre los dos.


	2. El Mundo es Pequeño

Will y Roman apartaron caminos. Intentó perseguirla con la mirada, pero ella se perdió entre el mar de estudiantes y no tenía tiempo para alcanzarla. Entró a su primera clase del día, esperando poder verla en algún momento.

Mientras, Will, aún intrigado por Travis, decidió visitar a Emma en su oficina. Quería hablarle sobre aquella chica.

-Hola, Em - dijo dulcemente a Emma.

-Hola, Will.

-Tienes tiempo? Quería comentarte algo.

-Siéntate. - Ordenaba los lápices meticulosamente mientras Will se sentaba.

-Recuerdas que te comenté sobre la llamada que me hizo Santana hace unos días? - Emma asintió - Pues, su prima ya llegó a McKinley. Dejó en ridículo a Jacob Ben Israel, y la verdad es que su actitud con ese chico me inquietó mucho. Te juro que era escuchar a Santana. Me preocuparía que haya tenido razón.

-Quién?

-Santana. Me dijo que Travis ocultaba un secreto. Me dijo que no era lesbiana, pero que sí había tenido una historia amorosa que la había vuelto tan frontal. Me dijo también que sentía miedo, que no quería que le dijeran la "nueva Santana", y que tenía una hermosa voz.

-Y ya sé lo que piensas. Deseas que Travis se una a New Directions.

-Cómo me conoces ! Claro! Santana lo sugirió, y me envió un video de ella cantando. Su voz es preciosa. Tendríamos a una gran cantante y , de paso, la ayudaríamos con sus problemas.

-Deseas que la llame?

-No, no por ahora. La observaré un par de días y luego te avisaré, te parece?

-Está bien.

Se sonrieron, se besaron y Will se dirigió a su clase de español.

Mientras tanto, Travis llevaba una hora escuchando la aburrida clase de Álgebra desde el último puesto del salón. Miró hacia todos lados en busca de compañía, y reconoció un rostro familiar cerca de ella. Era Blaine Anderson, a quien había visto en videos que Santana le había enviado. Él le sonrió dulcemente y se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola, te ves bastante entretenida con la clase.

-Sí, muy entretenida... Eres Blaine Anderson, cierto?

-Sí, soy yo. Mucho gusto. Tú eres...

-Travis Portman. Soy nueva en McKinley.

-Bienvenida. Te vistes tan bien ! Me encanta.

-Gracias. - No podía creer lo guapo que era.

Charlaron por unos minutos. Blaine se enteró de que Travis era la prima de Santana, y Travis supo que Blaine ya no salía con Kurt Hummel. Estaban muy entretenidos cuando la maestra le habló severamente a Travis.

-Tú, la nueva. Ya que te veo muy ocupada, no creo que quieras hacerme el favor que te pediré.

-Depende -dijo, sonriendo desafiante.

-No seas irrespetuosa ! Necesito que recojas unos libros de la sala 7D. Este es el nombre del maestro. - Le acercó el papel. - Rápido.

Apenas prestó atención al papel que llevaba en su mano. Estuvo perdida por diez minutos en los pasillos, tanto que decidió revisar el papel para ver si conseguía algo de ayuda en su búsqueda. Sintió que moría al leer el nombre del maestro: Roman Bennett.

-No puede ser - pensó. Los nervios la carcomían. - No, todo mi esfuerzo por arrancarme de él se fue a la basura? No, debe ser otro Roman. Pero Lima es tan pequeño que... No, es otra persona.

Al fin encontró el salón. Su garganta se apretó, tragó saliva, respiró profundamente y golpeó la puerta. Abrió el maestro. En ese minuto supo dos cosas: que Lima sí era pequeño, y que hubiese sido mucho mejor seguir perdida en los pasillos que volver a verle la cara a Roman Bennett.


	3. Encuentros

Ambos se miraron en silencio. Ella vio una leve curvatura en sus labios, una mínima aunque triste sonrisa que él detuvo en cuanto ella lo atravesó con la mirada.

-Claro que eras tú. - dijo, haciéndose la indiferente.

-Travis! Estás acá! - dijo disimuladamente, ocultando que la había seguido hasta McKinley. Salió para hablar con ella.

-No me digas. Viniste hasta acá para decirme eso? Dios, sigues siendo tan astuto... Idiota, quisiera terminar mi escuela tranquila, sin ti. De todas las escuelas de toda Lima, tenías que venir a parar a esta precisamente? Cuándo vas a dejarme en paz, eh?

-Escucha, tengo clases ahora. Podríamos charlar luego? Te invito un café.

-No, gracias. Si quisiera perder mi tiempo intentaría excitarme con la saga _Crepúsculo_. Dame los libros de la maestra de Álgebra y deja de mirarme como estúpido, porque no volveré a dirigirte la palabra.

Resignado al rechazo, Roman le entregó los libros. Travis cerró de un portazo, y caminó velozmente hasta su salón, hasta que fue detenida por Will.

-Hola, tú eres Travis Portman-Lopez, verdad? - Dios mío, sabe mi nombre completo.

-Esteee...no, soy solamente Travis Portman. Disculpe, voy retrasada - . Siguió caminando, pero las palabras de Will la detuvieron.

-No tienes que ocultarte, Travis. Yo sé quien eres. Eres la prima de Santana. La chica de la hermosa voz. Sólo quería decirte que las audiciones para el club serán hoy a las 3, y que eres libre de inscribirte.

-Escuche, no sé como sabe mi nombre, ni que canto, ni mucho menos si quiero meterme en su "gran club". Estoy retrasada, se lo dije.

-Quiero que sepas que no te quiero en el club sólo porque tengas una linda voz - agregó Will. - . Si tienes cualquier problema, te apoyaremos. Sólo... piensalo. Es todo lo que te pediré.

Dio la vuelta y regresó a su clase. Travis, conmovida por la buena acción de aquel maestro, siguió su camino. Sabía cuánto había hecho de bueno el club en su prima y en sus amigos, y creyó cada palabra que Will pronunció. De cualquier forma, sólo podía pensar en cuánto daño le había hecho volver a ver a Roman. Caminó con apuro hasta el salón; incluso triste tenía libros que entregar, y no arruinaría su primer día de escuela sólo por haber visto al pasado, en su presente.

Durante el almuerzo, Travis se sentó sola en una mesa. Sentía muchos pares de ojos sobre ella, ojos que sin duda creían ver a la Nueva Santana en la escuela.

No sentía orgullo; sentía la pena de tener que volver a comportarse como una maldita para soportar las burlas y las miradas. Todo se repetía; sólo deseaba que Roman dejase de ser un problema.

Desde lejos, Blaine la observaba. Estaba sola, y él se había preocupado al notarla triste. Tomó su bandeja y se fue con ella.

-Está ocupado este asiento? - dijo, sonriente.

-No, claro que no. Puedes llevar la silla si quieres, no te culpo si no quieres sentarte conmigo. En serio, solo toma la silla y vete.

-Es que, precisamente, venía a sentarme contigo - agregó Blaine. Era extraño, pero por primera vez una chica le provocaba cosquilleos en el estómago. - Te ví desde lejos y noté que algo te sucedía. Dime, ocurre algo? Te hicieron algo? En McKinley hay expertos en arruinar el día. Créeme. Solo calmate.

-Gracias, Blaine. La verdad es que has sido la única persona que me ha tratado como Travis.

-No te preocupes. Tengo un hermano famoso, y definitivamente sé lo que se siente ser comparado con alguien más. Nos comprendemos, es un buen comienzo.

Ambos se sonrieron. El timbre sonó, y Blaine se paró. Antes de marcharse, le dijo a Travis:

-Ah, sí. Espero que seas una buena cantante, para verte en el club Glee. Adiós.

Ella sonrió, pero por dentro aún dudaba. Debía seguir al corazón o a la mente? Debía inscribirse? Debía audicionar? Sólo lo sabría luego de dirigirse al tablón.

Travis pasó más de diez veces por el tablón de anuncios. Miraba con una mezcla de recelo y atracción la lista de inscripción para el club Glee. Recordaba las palabras de Santana, "Si ingresas a ese club te aseguro que serás más grande que cualquiera de las que pasamos por ahÍ". La verdad era que ella no era de las chicas que quisiera llamar la atención a propósito, pero sí sabía que tenía un talento que debia aprovechar.

Nerviosa, miró hacia todos lados. Tomó el lápiz, y pensó, "Vamos, hazlo, ahora o nunca". Escribió, "Travis Portman". Sintió el impulso de escribir Lopez, pero pensó en una sola cosa: si iba a brillar, sería como Travis, y no como la prima de Santana.

como la prima de Santana.

Volvió por un slushie a la cafetería. Vio desde lejos a Blaine; sus miradas se cruzaron un par de veces. Era muy guapo, la clase de chico que podía derretir a cualquiera. Pero era gay, y no tenía opción de tener algo con él.

En clases, su estómago tronaba. Sentía nervios, miedo, incluso pena. Necesitaba cantar algo que la hiciera sentir segura. Tenía una idea; sólo necesitaba un empuje.


	4. Titanio

Al salir de clases, se topó nuevamente con Roman. Preocupado, se acercó a ella.

-Quién era el chico con el que hablabas hace un rato?

-No tengo que decírtelo.

-Sólo es curiosidad. Todo lo que suceda contigo me interesa.

-Estás mal entonces. No quiero que te preocupes de mí. Ignórame.

-Es imposible... - bajó la voz - . Travis, vamos, no sigas ocultándolo. Aún me amas.

-Claro que no. Me produces náuseas con tus mentiras y con tu peinado perfecto.

-No te molestó demasiado el peinado perfecto del chico gel con el que hablabas.

-Su nombre es Blaine, y es mi amigo. Además, es gay. No es posible... Espera, te estoy dando explicaciones?

-Al parecer.

-Esfúmate. No hablaré contigo.

Se volteó. Él la detuvo, aprovechando la soledad del pasillo.

-Déjame.

-No. Por favor. Tienes que comprender por qué estoy aquí.

-No me pidas que lo comprenda, Roman. No sé la razón por la que estás aquí. No quiero saberla.

-La diré de todos modos. Te perseguí. Quiero tenerte cerca, Travis. Te amo demasiado.

-Déjame en paz. Me heriste, me mentiste. No te necesito.

-No me necesitas, o no quieres necesitarme? ...

-No quiero necesitarte. No quiero tenerte en mi vida. Yo... yo soy más fuerte que esto. Yo... yo soy titanio.

-Titanio?

-Sí. Soy más dura, más fuerte. Soy titanio.

Lo miró con rabia, y volteó en dirección al auditorio. Aún enojada, decepcionada y con el corazón roto, tenía una audición que dar, y sabía exactamente qué canción cantaría.

Entró justo cuando el último chico, Jimmy, terminaba de arruinar "Yesterday", de los Beatles. Observó de lejos al señor Schue, quien completamente descolocado con la actuación de Jimmy, sólo atinó a decir:

-Esteee...Grandiosa audición, James - no se le daba mentir - . Muchas gracias. Ahora es el turno de... Travis Portman. Travis? Trav...

-Aquí estoy - dijo ella, enjugándose las lágrimas con su suéter. Los chicos del coro la observaron. Pudo reconocer a Marley Rose, la estrella de las últimas Nacionales, y a Brittany, la novia de Santana, y su gran amiga. Vio también a otros estudiantes: Rory Flanagan, el chico de Irlanda; Sugar Motta, la niña mimada hija de Al Motta; Joe Hart, el chico de los rastas, y, finalmente, siempre bien peinado y con su moño de color rojo, Blaine. Al pararse en el escenario, Brittany la saludó alegremente.

-Wow ! Hola, Travis! - gritó. Blaine le preguntó, curioso.

-¿Conoces a esa chica? - Brittany asintió con la cabeza mientras Travis saludaba con su mano, sonriendo con dificultad.

-Hola, Travis. ¿Qué canción vas a interpretar en tu audición?

Travis apretó las manos contra el micrófono, se acercó a él y respondió con firmeza a la pregunta de Will.

-Cantaré Titanium, de David Guetta y Sia.

-Gran elección. Te escuchamos.

Volvió a tomar aire. Miró hacia el techo, pestañeó rapidamente, y empezó a cantar.

Blaine la observaba, pasmado por su talento. No quería admitirlo, pero era muy hermosa.

Luego de unos momentos se había desenvuelto en el escenario. Se sentía segura, feliz. Incluso cuando Roman entró al auditorio y se paró a observarla y a escucharla, emocionado por su voz y por las miradas llenas de dolor de Travis, ella siguió adelante.

Terminó la canción. Nadie había notado la presencia de Roman en el auditorio, sólo Travis. Will, sorprendido, se paró a aplaudir. Todos los demás miembros de New Directions se pusieron de pie junto al maestro, incluyendo a una eufórica Brittany y a un conmovido Blaine.

-Eso fue… estupendo! Sentí que te habías sacado un gran dolor del corazón para poder cantar esta canción. Lo hiciste perfecto. Espera tus resultados, los publicaremos mañana. Muchas gracias.

Sonrió débilmente, y siguió caminando hacia los vestidores. Sentía una mezcla extraña de dolor y placer; la desesperación de su amor por Roman y la satisfacción de haber impresionado a todo el club Glee con su talento.  
Al salir de la escuela, Blaine se acercó a ella.

-Además de linda y agradable, tienes una voz perfecta.

-Vamos, Blaine, no es para tanto. Solo soy afinada – dijo, intentando no alarmar a nadie con su talento.

-Más que afinada. Hey, deberíamos salir algún dia.

-Salir? Pero si tú eres…

Blaine se ruborizó. Tartamudeando, respondió.

-Estee… claro, soy gay. Soy… soy gay. Pero no tendría nada de malo salir, no crees? Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Te enviaré solicitud de amistad en Facebook. – terminó, con su habitual y perfecta sonrisa. Travis respondió con otra sonrisa, un poco más apagada.

Caminando hacia su casa, Travis divisó el auto de Roman esperándola. Aprovechó que miraba hacia otro lado, y caminó en dirección contraria, cuidadosamente. Había sido un día demasiado cargado de su antiguo amor, y no seguiría siéndolo. Al menos no por el resto de la jornada.


	5. La Prueba de Confianza

A la mañana siguiente, Travis se acercó hasta el tablero de anuncios, y vio su nombre en la lista de los integrantes del año de New Directions. Además de los conocidos de siempre, también se encontraba su nombre y el de Charlie Wilcox. Charlie era otro estudiante seleccionado para entrar en el club, pero no lo conocía. Al salir de clases, en la tarde, sentía felicidad, nervios, y tranquilidad por no haber visto a Roman durante todo el día. Blaine, con quien había pasado todo el día de clases, la acompañaba extrañamente feliz hasta la sala de ensayo. Pero antes de entrar, su tranquilidad tambaleó una vez más por culpa de Roman.

-Travis, veo que estás bien acompañada por Blaine.

-Cómo sabe su nombre? – comentó, fingiendo que no lo conocía como en realidad lo hacía - .

-Es uno de mis mejores estudiantes. Verdad, Blaine?

-Claro – contestó inseguro. Blaine no había sentido tanto aprecio por parte del maestro Bennett durante la clase de Biología que tuvieron juntos, y podía notar que mentía. Lo que no entendía era la razón.

-Vamos – dijo Travis. – Señor Bennett, debemos irnos al ensayo del club Glee.

-Oh, había olvidado felicitarte por ingresar a New Directions. Will Schuester me lo contó.

-Gracias, adiós…

Blaine caminó adelante, indicandole a la chica que la esperaría. Roman detuvo a Travis, con un evidente dejo de celos en su semblante.

-Ese chico es tan homosexual como las series de Ryan Murphy. No comprendo como puedes ser su amiga.

-Guau. Me sorprende que el super-liberal maestro de biología que no tiene problema en tener sexo con una estudiante y que hace maratones de The New Normal con su esposa se esté comportando tan… homofóbico. O deberia decir… celofóbico?

-Eso no tiene sentido, Travis.

-Claro, nada de esto lo tiene. No hablemos de sentido, Roman. Tu me perseguiste por toda Lima hasta llegar a mi nueva escuela.

Blaine, mientras, se encontraba en una esquina del pasillo, escuchando cada palabra. Comenzaba a tener la extraña sensación de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo entre el maestro y la alumna.

-Bueno, Blaine debe estar esperandome. Iremos a tomar café.

-El café que rechazaste de mí cuando nos vimos?

-Claro. De seguro debe saber más dulce que el café añejo.

El rostro de Roman se contrajo, furioso. Travis se marchó, y también él.

Blaine no podía creer lo que había escuchado. No estaba en condiciones de juzgar a Travis, pero tampoco se sentía en la posición más comoda del mundo.

-Vamos?- dijo Travis.- Blaine, qué ocurre. Estás pálido.

-Travis… deberiamos darnos prisa, no crees?

-Blaine, está bien. Son las 3. Alcanzaremos a llegar al Lima Bean.

-Sí, sí. Claro, vamos.

La caminata fue silenciosa. Blaine seguía extrañado. Por alguna razón, el enterarse de la ilícita relación que habían tenido (o que podian seguir teniendo, su mayor preocupación) Travis y Roman lo había dejado perplejo.

Casi al entrar, Travis tomó la iniciativa y detuvo a Blaine.

-Está bien, Blaine. Vas a decirme qué sucede contigo?

-Travis, te escuché. Tú y el señor Bennett estuvieron juntos… fueron novios… o algo así.

Travis se ruborizó. No podía creer que en el lugar donde intentaba comenzar de nuevo, una persona supiera de su pasado.

-Acaso … acaso vas a juzgarme?- dijo, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Acaso también me dirás que soy una prostituta? Que… que así es como me ganaba mis notas? … Vamos, te espero!

Y ocurrió la explosión. Travis había colapsado. Era obvio que en su anterior escuela las cosas se habían dado muy mal para ella, y no era para menos. Los niños son crueles, y los adolescentes, aun peor. Blaine se abalanzó sobre ella, para abrazarla. Rompió en llanto ante la acción de su nuevo amigo.

Luego de relajarse y tomar cuatro ordenes de café vienés, Travis se decidió a conversar en paz.

-Bueno… Sabes que no voy a juzgarte. En una de las escuelas a las que fui me golpearon por ser gay. Conozco ese sentimiento.

-Solo quiero estar segura de que puedo confiar en ti-, respondió. –No quiero darte una prueba de mi confianza y luego… Ya fui traicionada una vez.

-Puedes hacerlo. Puedes contarme todo.

-Está bien. Todo partió cuando entré a preparatoria…

La charla se detuvo abruptamente. Una chica, rápida como un tornado, entró al Lima Bean por un café. Travis conocia al tornado.

-Es Emmy.

-Quién?

-Emmy. Era mi mejor amiga. Es la chica que me traicionó. Ella le contó a toda la escuela que salía con Roman. Desde ese momento, cada vez que Emmy me ve desliza una maldita sonrisa de satisfacción… Es como si esa chica siempre me hubiese odiado. Ella… Maldición, lloro de nuevo. Como ruego para que no me vea…

Pero sus ruegos fueron inútiles. Emmy la reconoció de inmediato, y Blaine pudo presenciar como la burlona sonrisa de satisfacción que Travis mencionaba asomaba por su rostro. Blaine se levantó, molesto, y Travis intentó detenerlo.

-Espera, Blaine! Qué harás…

-Escucha, Travis, dime algo que sepas que le dolerá. O algo de ese tipo.

-No puedo hacer eso! Sería demasiado cruel…

-Mírame a los ojos. Por culpa de esa chica tu reputación cayó al suelo. Por culpa de esa chica debiste huir. Por culpa de esa chica usas una coraza. Por culpa de esa chica no puedes ser quien realmente eres. Ahora, si no te quedó claro, dime algo al oido y se rápida, porque está a punto de salir.

-Está bien.-

Luego de escuchar el susurro de Travis y ruborizarse ante la respuesta, Blaine caminó hacia la chica con su habitual y encantadora sonrisa. Tocó su hombro y susurró al oido.

-Dicen que te gusta hundir a la gente.

-Disculpa, fanático de las corbatitas de moño – dijo Emmy, observando despectivamente a Blaine y a la nerviosa Travis.- No comprendo lo que dices, asi que te ignoraré. Por qué no te vas de vuelta a tu mesa con la zorra con la que viniste?

Dicho esto, Emmy tomó su café y salió sonriente del Lima Bean. Blaine, aun insatisfecho, salió detrás de ella, y con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, gritó:

-Por qué escapas, calzones de lata? Acaso tuviste otra urgencia que no pudiste completar en el baño?

Emmy se volteó, furiosa, y solo atinó a decir:

-Tengo… tengo problemas gástricos. Estúpido homosexual.

-Prefiero ser gay que tener diarrea crónica, querida.

Sonrió nuevamente ante la furia de Emmy, quien en un arrebato lanzó su café al basurero y se marchó. Blaine, a su manera, había vengado a Travis.

Entró al café, donde Travis lo esperaba. Había presenciado encantada el corto enfrentamiento, y abrazó agradecida a Blaine, quien correspondió el abrazo y dijo:

-"Sé que eso no te quitará todo lo que pasaste, pero no puedes negar que fue un truco bastante divertido".

Travis sonrió por primera vez desde que se conocían.


End file.
